Plus tard, je me marierai avec toi !
by Karasu no Yume
Summary: Il allait craquer... c'était sûr... il allait craquer... non mais vraiment il VA craquer, il va..."Plus Tard, je me marierai avec t.../ NAAAAAN !" ... et ben voilà, il a craqué ! Premier OS sur ce site ! Shounen ai !


Cela faisait quelque temps déjà que Riku ne voyait plus son "meilleur ami" comme juste un "meilleur ami".

En fait, il ne savait même plus si il l'avait déjà considéré un jour comme ceci.

Non, pour ne pas mentir, il avait toujours sû qu'avec Sora, il y aurait plus, Beaucoup plus.

Quand à savoir de quoi il s'agissait... il n'en avait absolument aucune idée... enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Il faut dire aussi que s'interroger sur ses sentiments à seulement 9 ans, c'était plutôt compliqué, non ?

Et voilà qu'un beau jour, tout c'est précipité !

C'était de la faute de Kairi et Selphie d'abord ! Elles s'accaparaient l'attention de Sora, et ça ne lui plaisait Pas Du Tout

Ils avaient leurs habitudes ensembles, ils se battaient ensemble, mangeaient et flânaient que les deux ensemble !

Oui, mais voilà, les filles sont ce qu'elles sont: des pots de colle !

Et Sora étant ce qu'il est, toujours gentil, avec un grand sourire qui rayonnait à des kilomètres à la ronde, forcément, il attirait l'attention... de tout le monde... et SURTOUT des filles.

En même temps, un garçon aussi mignon, avec une bouille d'ange pareille et des yeux aussi bleu que le ciel, ça ne facilitait pas les choses.

Donc voilà, depuis quelques temps, leurs sorties étaient pour le moins chamboulées, de part l'arrivée imminente des dites "pots de colle", dixit Riku.

A chaque fois qu'ils se décidaient à aller s'installer sur leur banc-palmier attitré, l'une des deux sangsues, en particulier Selphie, venait les déranger, pour des futilités !

En effet, elle posait toujours des questions complètement idiotes à Sora, dans le style "c'est quoi ta couleur préférée ?" ou encore "tu préfères la glace à la pistache ou à la vanille ?"

Sur le coup, Riku s'était sérieusement demandé ce qu'il clochait chez cette fille, jusqu'au jour où il l'avait vu se ramener avec une glace à la vanille, la tendre à Sora en rougissant bêtement et balbutiant un "c-c'est pour toi" pour finir par s'enfuir avant même d'attendre une réaction de la part du concerné.

En parlant de lui, il n'avait rien fait d'autre, sinon fixer Riku avec des yeux remplis d'incompréhension, pour finalement lui demander s'il voulait partager la glace avec lui.

Si au début, Riku s'était senti bouillir devant l'audace de la fillette, la demande de Sora l'avait ~presque~ calmé.

Il savoura donc cette glace avec Son ami. Car oui, Riku était trèèès possessif.

Puis les choses s'étaient accélérées, les « rencontres » avec Selphie se sont finalement multipliées, à un tel point que Riku se demandait si elle ne les observait pas de loin !  
« Sora, viens avec moi, j'aimerai te montrer ma nouvelle corde à sauter » par-ci, « Sora, tu veux manger une glace avec moi » par-là, et le pire c'est que le pauvre Sora n'osait rien lui refuser, ce qui mettait les nerfs de Riku à fleur de peau.

Mais lorsque cette fille a osé prononcer cette phrase, qu'il redoutait depuis un bon moment et auquel Sora en revanche ne s'attendait pas… il a juste… pété un plomb…

Visiblement, le fait que Sora et Riku soient toujours ensemble n'avait visiblement pas plu à la fillette, alors, pour enfin mettre les points sur les « i », elle avait choisi de sortir le grand jeu.

En cette belle après-midi ensoleillée, Selphie fit face à Sora, lançant un regard hostile à Riku qui le lui rendit bien, elle déclara :

« Sora, je t'aime, tu es mon amoureux, et plus tard, je me marierai avec t… »  
Et elle n'eut hélas pas le temps d'achever sa magnifique déclaration d'amouuur qu'un Riku des plus furax la coupa : « NAAAAAAAAN ! »

Faisant ainsi sursauter les deux autres. La surprise pouvait se lire dans leurs regards :pour Sora mélangée à de l'incompréhension, et pour Selphie à de la colère et une pointe de jalousie.

Mais Riku n'en avait pas fini avec elle, Oooh que non. S'il avait prit sur lui ses derniers jours pour ne pas l'envoyer balader, c'était surtout pour Sora. Ce dernier lui en aurait certainement voulu d'avoir fait du mal à une de ses amies, et ça il n'aurait pas pu le supporter. Mais là, là… trop c'était trop !

« Jamais je te laisserai me prendre Sora ! Jamais il sera à toi ! Il se mariera avec moi, un point c'est tout ! »

Après cette déclaration, dirons-nous, « involontaire », Riku prit sur lui pour ne pas trop rougir, et se détourna de Selphie complètement bouche bée emportant avec lui un Sora tout aussi choqué.

Lui serrant fort la main, Riku prit le chemin de leur « banc-palmier », leur petit coin à eux, pendant que Sora se remettait doucement de ses émotions.  
Est-ce qu'il avait bien saisi ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Selphie… avait dit qu'elle l'aimait… et Riku… avait dit qu'ils se… Quoiiiii ?  
A cette pensée, le plus jeune ne pu s'empêcher de rougir, tout en levant son regard vers la silhouette de Riku devant lui, ce dernier lui tenant toujours fermement la main et le tirant presque… un peu comme si il avait voulu l'emmener le plus loin possible de cette sorcière.

Car oui, même si Sora n'osait jamais dire non, il n'appréciait pas tellement l'attention que lui vouait Selphie. En fait, il préférait largement passer du temps aux côtés de Riku plutôt qu'avec cette fille. Mais ça encore, jamais il n'aurait osé l'avouer. Alors, lorsqu'à chaque fois que la fillette lui demandait d'aller quelque part avec lui pour telle ou telle raison, et qu'à chaque fois Riku lui rétorquait froidement qu'ils avaient autre chose à faire, il en était tellement soulagé. Si soulagé qu'il aurait presque pu lui faire un câlin. Presque hein bien sûr ? Riku reste Riku après tout.

Mais lorsque Selphie avait commencé à se déclarer devant lui cette après-midi, il aurait voulu s'enterrer six pieds sous terre. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il avait pensé faire, jusqu'à l'étonnante et violente réaction de son ami. Qui aurait cru qu'il allait perdre patience à ce point ? Il avait bien évidemment remarqué que la présence de Selphie l'insupportait, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ça serait à ce point !  
Et puis sa dernière phrase… qu'est ce qu'il avait voulu dire par là ? Et ce que Riku pensait réellement ce qu'il avait dit, ou était-ce juste sur le moment ?

Sentant un regard insistant dans son dos, Riku tourna légèrement sa tête pour effectivement constater que Sora le fixait. Il pouvait lire plusieurs choses dans son regard. En fait, il avait toujours su décrypter assez facilement les émotions qui se bousculaient dans ses orbes azurs, Sora étant quelqu'un de très expressif. Il pouvait donc lire dans l'ordre : de la confusion, du soulagement, de l'appréhension, mais aussi un soupçon de… d'espoir ? il n'en était pas tellement sûr.

Etant arrivé à destination, Riku lâcha à contre-cœur la main de Sora, avant de s'installer sur le tronc de l'arbre en soupirant. Ne constatant aucun mouvement venant de son ami, il plongea ses perles océaniques dans les saphirs de son vis-à-vis, l'interrogeant silencieusement.

Sora hésita un instant, puis s'assit à son tour sur le tronc aux côtés de son ami et tout en évitant son regard, il lui demanda timidement :

« _ Dis, Riku ?

_Hm ?

_ Tu étais sérieux tout à l'heure ? Enfin, je veux dire… quand tu as dit à Selphie que plus tard on… on…

_ Se marierait ?

_ …, il acquiesça silencieusement.

_ … Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser entre les griffes de cette sorcière jusqu'à la fin de ta vie quand même ? »

A ces paroles, le plus jeune répondit simplement un « Ah… » de compréhension, la déception se lisant sur son visage. « Alors, c'était pour ça… merci Riku… »

Son ami ayant baissé la tête, Riku comprit rapidement à son attitude qu'il avait gaffé.  
Il avait trouvé cette excuse rapidement, espérant pouvoir compter dessus pour cacher ses sentiments envers son ami, mais pourtant… il semblait que ce n'était pas ce que ce dernier aurait voulu.  
Pourquoi était-il triste ? il ne l'aimait pas autant que lui l'aimait, si ?

Prenant son courage à deux mains, le jeune garçon tenta le tout pour le tout : il saisit doucement le visage de son cadet entre ses mains, une sur chaque joue ronde, et posa un petit bisou papillon sur ses lèvres, se reculant ensuite pour observer la réaction de Sora.

Celui-ci n'avait pas réagi lorsque Riku lui avait redressé la tête, par contre, le baiser, il l'avait bien senti ! Ses joues s'empourprèrent immédiatement après, tel un effet secondaire, rendant le visage du plus petit encore plus craquant que d'habitude.

Riku rit doucement en voyant l'état de son ami, ce dernier murmurant (bégayant) un « c-c'est pas drôle ! Riku ! » outré, Riku décida de calmer son ~un peu plus qu'~ ami en le prenant dans ses bras.

Sora, qui avait entre-temps copié la teinte des tomates les plus rouges de leur île, se laissa tout de même aller à l'étreinte que lui offrait son ami. Il comprit également le « Tu as compris, maintenant ? ou il faut que je te fasse un dessin ? » typique de son ami, le faisant pouffer tout contre lui : «Non c'est bon, j'ai compris ».

Ça oui, il l'avait comprit, après tout, Riku restait Riku, et lui n'avait pas besoin de lui parler pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Il restait lui-même, et c'était suffisant.

Sora fit un grand sourire tout contre le cœur de Riku : il l'avait finalement eut, son câlin !

Riku esquissa un petit sourire contre le front de Sora : il l'avait finalement eut, SON Sora !

FIN !


End file.
